


Day Twenty-Five || Pyramid

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All some kids want to do is play quietly alone. But when bullies decide to make trouble for one, the other steps in to intervene!





	Day Twenty-Five || Pyramid

There’s a reason Sasuke’s become the sort of kid who would rather play by himself.

It seems that every time he comes to enjoy something, another kid has to come along and just...ruin it! If he finds a bird to watch while out on the playground, another noisy child shows up and scares it away. If he’s reading a book, someone will pester him and ruin his concentration.  And if he’s playing make-believe, other kids interrupt with their own imaginings, and suddenly his are all for naught.

It’s meant often just retreating into the corner during free time. If everyone else is going to be so  _ obnoxious _ ...then he’ll just hide from them. Problem solved!

Today of all days, he’s found a hidey hole among some bushes in the playground. Safe from prying eyes, he’s taken to silently miming with the new stuffed dinosaur his mother got him for his birthday. Mr. Roary is an excellent conversationalist. Meaning...he doesn’t talk at all. He just sits and exists quietly. Cutely.

Just beyond his hideaway is the sand box. Not most kids’ favorite, as the little granules tend to get in their clothes and start itching. But apparently, someone else is trying to make due with everyone else’s avoidance. 

Peering up as he hears footsteps, Sasuke can just make out someone poking about nervously. They seem to circle a bit before settling on a place in the sand, fetching a few of the designated toys for the pit: a shovel, a bucket, and a little flagpole. Surely here, in the corner of the playground, mostly tucked out of sight and in the sand, they’ll be safe...right?

...wrong.

For about five minutes, his companion - they look like a girl? - plays uninterrupted. She’s currently shoveling up sand into the bucket, and dutifully dumping it into a pile. Soon enough, she has a rather impressive cone! Though...he wonders if maybe she intends more for it to be a pyramid…? They’ve been looking at notable places around the world in class lately, and Egypt was one of them. Is that what she’s trying to do?

“What the heck are you doing?”

Both the girl and Sasuke jolt, caught off-guard by the appearance of several older kids also out on break. They gather in a semicircle around the sandbox.

“U...um…”

“Is that just a pile of sand? How lame! What’s the point, huh?”

Almost cowering behind her creation, she seems to struggle to find an answer. “I...I-I just…”

“Piling up dirt is what  _ babies _ do - are you a baby? Huh?”

From his hiding spot, Sasuke scowls. Who the heck are these guys? Why can’t they just leave her alone?

“N-no!”

“You gonna cry? Ya big baby!” A chorus of laughter rings out, the girl’s shoulders quaking in what’s obviously both fear and embarrassment.

“C’mon, kick it over!”

“N-no, w-wait -!”

They ignore her, one boy shoving her away as the others all kick and punt at the mountain of sand. It flies everywhere, including out of the sandbox and into the grass.

“S-stop it!”

“Hey!”

All eyes turn to the bushes. “...who said that?” one bully demands.

“Leave her alone, right now!”

“Get outta there!” another kid shouts, all three turning to face the disembodied voice. 

With a leap, Sasuke does just that, hollering and brandishing a stick. “Get away, you jerks!”

“Hey -!”

“He’s got a stick, what -?”

“We’re gonna tell on you!”

Ignoring the threats, Sasuke waves the limb around, still yelling. Clearly confused and more shocked than scared, the trio take off, still claiming they’re going to tattle on him. Still, Sasuke never actually  _ hits _ them, only making a big show before stomping a foot. “And  _ stay _ away!” he shouts after them, tossing his makeshift weapon back into the bushes before fetching Mr. Roary.

The girl just stares at him, clearly both perplexed, and yet thankful. “T...thank you…?” At least he wasn’t yelling at  _ her _ , but that was scary!

Sasuke gives a curt nod. “...sorry about your pyramid…”

“...it’s okay…” She looks sadly to the demolished sandbox. “I-it would be gone by tomorrow, anyway…”

“Still, they didn’t have to do it  _ now _ ,” Sasuke insists, plopping down beside her. “...wanna make another one?”

She perks up. “You...you w-want to…?”

“Sure.” He likes her so far - she seems quiet, like him. Maybe she’ll actually be fun to play with...not like the other kids. “Is there another shovel?”

“I think so…” She rummages around in the toy chest, finding just that and handing it to him. Together, they start stockpiling more sand into the bucket, taking turns to dump it into a new, even bigger cone! Er...pyramid.

And then trouble comes back. This time...with a teacher.

The trio all hide behind the woman, who folds her arms. “Someone tells me you were holding a stick like a weapon, young man,” she notes, perking a brow.

“They started it!” Sasuke rebukes, scrambling to stand up in front of their creation. “They were being mean, and tore down her pyramid! So I scared ‘em off...but I didn’t hit ‘em!”

She blinks, then glances behind him. “...is that true, Hinata?”

Well, he knows her name now. She hesitates, obviously afraid of making things worse. “It...i-it’s true. They came and knocked it down...Sasuke make them leave. But he didn’t h-hit them, honest! He just w-waved it around and scared them, to make them go away!”

The teacher heaves a sigh. “...all right, I’ll let it slide this time. But you can’t always resort to that kind of behavior, young man. And I’m going to need to tell your parents when they come pick you up today.”

“...okay.” Pouting, he manages a glare at the bullies, who do the same as the adult turns her back.

It’s clearly not over...but at least they leave for now.

Hinata’s head ducks shyly as Sasuke sits back down. “You...y-you didn’t have to do that…”

“Well, somebody have to make them stop. They can’t just do that, it’s not fair! You gotta stand up to mean people sometimes, Hinata. Otherwise they’ll walk all over you!”

“I know...m-my father says the same thing. I’m just...too s-scared…”

Watching her nitpick her fingers for a moment, Sasuke sighs. “...well, then I’ll just have to stand up for you.”

“...eh?!”

“Cuz we’re friends now,” he declares without warning. “And that’s what friends do.”

Slowly, Hinata’s expression brightens, posture straightening. After a blink, she flushes pink and nods. “M...mhm!”

“C’mon, let’s make another pyramid. Put the flag at the top of the big one!”

“O-okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the earliest I've posted in...a long time! Huzzah!
> 
> This prompt stumped me for a bit, I'll admit - not really much about pyramids to associate with SH, lol - but then this idea hit me! It turned out a little short, but...well, it's a pretty simple concept. Hopefully the cute made up for it!
> 
> That'll do it for today, tho! Thanks so much for reading n_n


End file.
